Legend of the Legendary Warriors
by morgan kingsley
Summary: The book that J.P. reads while he is the train every once in a while from Bokomon. This is like telling everything that he read to be told to us all. I hope this concept works, I want to give it a try at least


**Authors Notes: This is the first few pages of Bokomon's book, the Legend of the Legendary Warriors. Jim (J.P.) will be reading these pages on the train rides every time a new spirit appears. So this was just the first few pages. All updates will be much longer, as chapters with them getting the spirits will be much more spaced out. Like in the way of how many chapters it is until each one occurs. This is a weak start, I realize, but like I said it is just the start. Hope you enjoy it anyways.**

* * *

><p><strong>First Reading<strong>

Many years ago, some say it to be 1977, there were ten great beings in the digital world. They each represented something powerful. They where AncientBettlemon for Thunder, AncientGarurmon for Light, AncientGreymon for Fire, AncientKazemon for Wind, AncientMegatheriummon for Ice, AncientMermaimon for Water, AncientSphinxmon for Darkness, AncientTorjimon for Wood, AcientVolcanomon for Earth, and AncientWisemon for Steel. They all worshipped one being, who had never been even comfirmed to be living. Its name was Lucemon. Which they would later find out be the cause of a great war, destruction, and their evantual demise. Yes, right away, you will know this story ends sad. Most legends do. But you want to know what happened during those legends, the war, and how these great warriors lost against their great savior. With some legends though, they could be true. So reader, sit back and read of a story which one can be decided by you in the end if you think it happened or not. We shall now get started.

* * *

><p>The first to see what was wrong with Lucemon and started to rebel against him was AncicentBettlemon. The oldest and wisest of all of the legendary warriors. Even though he had kept his hiding place secret for a long time. But that was going to change when Lucemon came to his house one day after several years of worship towards the boy angel.<p>

"You will let me in even if you don't want to. I will burn this entire house to the ground if you do not let me inside for a inspection." Those were the words that made AncientBettlemon worried. Lucemon usually never said something like that, or at least in front of him.

"But my worship, why would you do something like that? It seems a little over the edge. I have never heard you even suggest something to this league." AncientBettlemon said, and Lucemon looked at the old and scared digimon.

"My old friend and longtime worshipper, please understand one thing that you must have surely noticed from age is that nothing ever lasts forever. Things must be torn down, rebuilt. New things need to happen for growth to still be strong. Now come with me, show me your house." Lucemon said, and AncientBettlemon shook his head.

"No. Things do change yes. But you surely do not have to. If you are going to, I will not be there to support it." Lucemon shook his head from disapointment over the response. Then took out a arrow with a flame on the tip, pointing it at the house.

"I will give you two minutes to leave. After that, this house will go down. As a sign of the first of my great warriors falling. Shame how one had to be so blind to what was going to be in store for them." Lucemon said, and was getting ready to fire the bow. AncientBettlemon was already running away from Lucemon before they even finished the sentence. When the two minutes was up, Lucemon fired the arrow to burn the house down. It spared AncientBettlemon's life for the current moment at least. Then Lucemon walked away, as AncientBettlemon was going to start looking for a place taht he could rest at for a little while at least.

* * *

><p>Lucemon was at his main grounds, looking at a great castle being build in his name. This would later on in the digital worlds history be abandoned on the top of Infinity Mountain. There was also a statue being built in Lucemon's honor. This was before they had found out of AncientBettlemon's house getting destroyed by Lucemon. The statue was over half way to being completed, and the castle now had the ground floor and basic layout of every other floor made out. These builders would later on become some of Lucemon's servants in the great army that was going to be used against the legendary warriors. The statue was going to be made gold, and the castle the same color. The digimon making the castle and statue were a bunch of Divermon. Digimon that die from being out in the land too long without a blue neck piece on it. Lucemon commanded three to go out and find AncientBettlemon to kill him and get rid of all evidence of him deciding to rebel.<p>

* * *

><p>AncientBettlemon was running in the forest to find another one of the warriors house. It was the one that was going to be closest to the area he was at. That would be AncientGarurumon's house. If you might not have predicted before, the order that was listed in the start of this story is also the order that the warriors joined the rebellion against Lucemon in the war for freedom among the digital world.<p>

The forest light was diming out, and AncientBettlemon knew that this was from being tired of all the running and tension he was building up. He hoped that AncientGarurumon would be fine with letting him in and understand that he was telling the truth about the story he was going to explain. As the third youngest of the legendary warriors, he might not believe in the words of the old master.

The Divermon were getting closer to reaching him, and he didn't even know he was being chased in the first place. He barely ever wanted to fight, but when he did, he was rather powerful and could bring down most enemies if he had to.

'Garurumon.' AncientBettlemon was thinking to himself. The warriors never added in Ancient at the start of their names as they didn't consider themselves a old lost order until the war happened. Only then did they add the word Ancient to the start of their names to help reseachers understand the differnece between normal ones of the kind and these ones.

It was getting close to the house of AncientGarurumon, and starting to run out of all energy. 'Just a few more feet' it kept telling itself. As he was able to see the light of the house getting closer. As he reahced the entrance of the house, he fell down passing out. When the loud thud was made, AcientGarurumon opened the door to his house and let him in. Setting him down on the couch, and locking up the door again.

At morning, AncientBettlemon woke up and noticed AncientGarurumon looking at him. "What were you doing out so late at night? In fact, what do you think of that great fire last night? I saw it all the way from here in the middle of the day. Then a few hours later, you showed up. Passed out, and I brought you in. I saw some Divermon trying to break into the house for a while before leaving me alone. I wonder what all that was even for."

"You may or may not believe me. If you don't, then you can tell me to get out right away. But Lucemon came to visit my house last night and burnt it down when I wouldn't let him in. Then sent I think those Divermon after me to get rid of any trace that I was there. I think they were trying to break your house down because of the fact that I came into it." AncientBettlemon said, and was about to head out when AncientGarurumon didn't reply for a good while. Then he turned at AncientBettlemon and sat down on a couch.

"I wouldn't believe that the god I've been worshipping for over half of my life is this evil lord who just cares over getting land for himself now. In fact, it's almost downright insulting that you would even bring up such a possiblity. I will have you leave after you have food and don't come back here again for a long time." AncientGarurumon said, and AncientBettlemon wasn't shocked over this reponse. But AncientBettlemon made him some breakfast and they stayed silent the whole time aside from the 'thank you' from AncinetBettlemon and the 'you're welcome' from AncientGaurumon. After eating, AcientBettlemon had the nerve to ask a couple questions.

"What would you do if Lucemon came here and said something that would imply that I was correct? When was the last time you even seen Lucemon? Where do you even think I should go next? Because let me tell you something Garurumon. I almost four times your age, and I've only seen Lucemon four times in my entire life. The fourth being yesterday, which was true." AncientBettlemon asked and gave a fact. He was about to leave and AncientGarurumon stopped him.

"If this did happen and Lucemon did to me what you claim did to you, then I would go and meet you as fast as possible. I have only seen Lucemon once in my lifetime. During the ceremony when he came down to great us. And I will say why not try going to Greymon's house next? He would probably believe in somebody with as crazy claims as you. Bettlemon, you're in your eighties now, just let it go. You were a great warrior in the war back then, but you're old. Time to throw in the towel." AncientGarurumon said. Then AncientBettlemon was about to leave when the Divermon returned and with Lucemon leading them. He saw Lucemon, and hid behind a couch so he could cover himself a little bit and give AncientGarurumon the chance to be safe for the time being.

"Garurumon, have you seen Bettlemon anywhere around here. My Divermon report that he tried escaping by running to your house. Is this claim true?" Lucemon asked, and AncientGarurumon nodded. AncientBettlemon looked scared.

"At one point yes. But he was sent off in the morning. Why would you ask?" Lucemon picked up a prized piece of AncientGarurumon's possesions. It was a red ball, small but still rather nice looking. Lucemon looked impressed, but that didn't change anything. Then threw it at the wall, causing it to shatter. "That was a ball that my mother gave me before he died of illness."

"I don't care. I have a feeling you are lying about Bettlemon. My Divermon have flamethrowers at the ready, set to burn your house down if you don't submit the thruth to me. So what's it going to be?" AncientBettlemon snuck away quietly out of the house so Lucemon wouldn't noticed. This would make AncientGarurumon in a small way telling the truth.

"What if Bettlemon was right and you are turning over? Burn my house if you will, but if this is true, and it feels so with how you are talking, then I will be at his side. I will have him teach me what he knows so I can grow up over time." AncientGarurumon said, getting closer to leaving the house.

"Shame." Lucemon left the house and gave the Divermon a order. "Burn the house down. Take Garurumon with it. He refused to give in, so why should I care?" Lucemon vanished, and the Divermon set the flamethrowers to burn down the house. That was when AncientBettlemon showed himself and was ready to fight these Divermon with AncientGarurumon.

"Calamity Thunder!" AncientBettlemon yelled its attack and shcoked a few Divermon to death. Then AncientGarurumon attacked the other ones

"Sharpness Claymore!" AncientGarurumon yelled, defeating the other Divermon. His house was left untocuhed, and AncientGarurumon looked at AncientBettlemon.

"Sorry for ever doubting you. Just my whole lifetime I've been thinking that Lucemon was a hero. A rolemodel, I should have at least considered you being right a possiblity. You're right, we need to find the others. How about we go to Greymon's house? His is the closest to mine from here. That will be the easiest to get to for that reason." AncientGarurumon said, and AncientBettlemon looked at the ground.

"This must be done to safe all digimon that Lucemon have influenced over time. Even if we can't get the others to join, we need to try. How long away is Greymon's house? No matter the length, I feel that we will be on the run until we either defeat Lucemon, die or get caught." AncientBettlemon said, and AncientGarurumon stopped him from walking for a moment.

"Teach me the ways to be a good fighter. I don't want to fight Lucemon, but you're right. We need to save some digimon that are under his command. I feel like I can improve my skills. Just give me a chance." AncientGarurumon asked, then answered the question about how far away the house was. "It's two days away. We should head out now." AncientBettlemon nodded, and patted AncientGarurumon on the shoulder.

"Yes you can be taught by me. Or what I can do. You are correct, we should head out now. So Lucemon won't be able to get us and we can set up a path loosely to set him off. Do you have anything that you want to take?" AncientGarurumon shook his head. Since he though that is they brought anything, Lucemon would be able to track down their sent even faster. With that, they left and didn't look back at the house for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Lucemon was sitting his chair inside of the castle that was being conctructed. He was thinking not of talking something over at the moment, but of some of the things he did during the past.<p>

When he first arrived into the digital world from the havens. He was greeted as some amazing being that everybody loved. He promised peace upon everybody, and that was what was given for a good deal of time. So at first, no promise was really broken. But somewhere along the way, something.

When he interracted with some of the digimon inside of the digital world to get to know them better. Seeing what they were like, how they acted. It was all a interesting experience. Maybe Lucemon really wasn't ready to do something like this. Like try to bring peace upon a entire world so young. He felt guidance was needed, but was never given to him.

He kept walking down the hall, feeling it was a bit empty. He rubbed his fingers on his hands, and made some paint on them. It was all sorts of colors that would change a lot. He rubbed his hand on the walls, and started to make some art.

At first it was basic, just making some people. Then it turned into the outline of a scene in history. A fight that was important. Then without even trying, he was painting down the events of a entire era. It was of when the digital world was first being made, and was forming into the different lands that it would be known by the digimon today. How the oceans kept washing up and blowing stuff out of proportion. It was a interesting work of art, and Lucemon left it alone to dry. He walked away to his chair and let passerby who came through see it for what it was.

* * *

><p>AncientBettlemon was behind AnceintGarurumon, and they were both thinking of what they would say to AncientGreymon. Wondering if he would even believe in any of them. The forest was slowly getting thinner as they walked on due to the tress growing less and this showed that they were now near the end of it.<p>

"Do you know what lives in this section of the forest? I don't know how far you travel away from you house, so I find it to be a valid question to ask." AncientBettlemon asked, and AncientGarurumon thought of it.

"Nothing too bad. Just a small village of babies. Not Primary Village, but a different one. I don't know what sort of digimon live in it though considering how I haven't really gone there too much before. I think it's either past AnicentGreymon's house or around halfway to the house. I forgot which it was." AncientGarurumon answered, and they walked on more in silence. They kept doing so for the rest of the day, and with only a few lines of dialouge in between the two every several minutes.

When they decided to settle down, it was near a cliff. It was above a beach with clean blue waters at the edge of the beach. The river flow was also very nice, but AncientBettlemon has the horrible thought that this wouldn't last too much longer. He turned at AncientGarurumon, and helped starting the fire and finding somethig to eat.

He was at the edge of the woods, as he didn't want to get further into them. When he thought he heard a noise. Turning to his side, he saw a large cat running in his direction. It went by without even giving notice to him. But something about it made him confused for a moment. AncientGarurumon tapped him in the shoulder.

"Bettlemon, something get you worried?" AncientGarurumon asked, AncientBettlemon shook his head. Then picked up some broken wood that was on the ground. He returned to where the fire was attempted to be made. Then put the wood down, and AncientGarurumon breathed on it a little bit.

The two stood there, not saying anything for quite a while. Then the fire fully started. AnceintGarurumon pulled out something from its pocket. It looked like bread a little bit. "I didn't get anything as I alread had something. If we divide this up, I think we can have a meal that will last us for the rest of the night." Then they began to cook the bread as if it were toast.

When the two were done, it was getting close to being dark outside, and teh flames started to burn down a little bit. AncientBettlemon was getting a little bit tired. "Garurumon, can I ask you something?" AncientGarurumon looked at him, not seeing why he shouldn't.

"I don't see why not. Go ahead, ask me what you want. Not like anything is going to stop us from being forced to know each other at least a little bit." AncientGarurumon replied, and AncientBettlemon asked him a question relating to what his experience of stars were.

"How often have you seen stars in the night sky in your life time? Be honest, I'm just curious. Becuase the more I look upon them, the more I think that I actually haven't looked at them too much. That I sort of just dismissed them. Even if that is not true, that is still what I feel. Maybe that is a reflection of myself in life." AncientBettlemon told him, and AncientGarurumon thought about it for a moment.

"Not too much. But enough I think. I see them once every few weeks or so I would say. Not every night though. Like when I'm hunting is when I say I see them." AnicentGarurumon replied, and the fires were just about done and burnt out fully. Giving them no choice but to go to sleep soon. But they thought that a little bit more conversation can be added into it.

"How long have you been living in that cabin in the woods?" AncientBettlemon asked, not remembering a time honestly when he didn't live in his house. Even during the times when he was gone and away from it for long periods of time.

"A few years. It's not like I've been living there my entire life though. I just found some empty land, and started building. Nobody stopped me or tried to, so I was pretty sure that it was all fine. If I was right or not doesn't really even matter anymore. As we are now on the run here. I think we will reach Greymon soon. Don't worry about it." AncientGarurumon said, and AncientBettlemon started going to sleep. Soon after, AncientGarurumon followed the example and fell asleep. Neither one of them considering if one should stay up and guard or not. This giving Lucemon more time to be alone obviously along with it.


End file.
